My Last Wish
by chroniclesofsparta
Summary: When Meg arrived to her hometown Which is totally unknown to her that she grew up there, Hades would walked in to her family and reconcile the worst death of each member, He now uses Creon as his disguise and a way to eliminate Meg.


To all the readers, I'm so sorry, About the grammar, AND EVERYTHING. I'm an Asian. And to those who hates Asian. Well,... Yeah sure. I don't care:) I'm just...so sorry!!! :) I'm part spanish and probably part mexican and indian. :))) GODS! just pm me. sweet_september16, My yahoo! :) THANKS!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a hot summer day in Thebes, Meg and Herc we're already settled in to their vacation house near the waterfalls, but as the fun was about to begin, Meg received a letter from her long lost parents

**Dear Megara,**

_we have received a caution that you have come. We need your presence, Your mother is very ill and i'm almost at my end. If i die no one will look after her, But you. We didnt really mean to sell you to the rich King Midas. We didnt expect that he'll throw you away too. Forgive us and go home with us, I heard you're with Hurcules? or is it Hercules? that doesnt really matter, doesnt it?What it really matters is your ill mother._

_-Creon _

Meg's face fell down, As if her summer break's ruined by a single letter sent by her father. "And its Fathers day too..." She cried.

As Hercules was done unpacking stuff, He luckily passed to the bedroom and heard Meg's cry.

"What's wrong?" He asked, trying to make Meg feel better.

"Oh...nothing..." She mumbled. Left Hercules and went to the balcony to think over and over about going to her parents.

"Don't I have any siblings or relatives to handle this?, I'm not yet ready to face them, I'm still upset. They cant just apologize, why do we need the law if we can just apologize?!" Meg sucked a lot of air in anger.

"Oh well, I haven't even seen them for a thousands of years. Maybe this is the good time that I can visit them.

Meg wondered stupidly for a moment, " Oh wait... I don't know where they even live!"  
She took the letter with her and sailed off, bringing nothing but took the shortcut to the city but in the end of her intelligence she got lost. "... Okay, I know its this way" Points to her left. " No..No..." She got Ill-tempered and felt suddenly a horse gallop sound was coming towards her. She watched from her distance who was coming at her path. Then a boy same as her age stopped by.  
"Hi, a-are you lost, miss? Where are you headed?" said the calm boy.  
" yes, where's the City?" Meg asked in a hesitant manner.

"I came from the Thebian quarters, maybe I could direct you from there?" He smiled seductively towards her.  
She didn't trust the man but its her only way to go out of the forest.  
The man took her hand and guided her while she was climbing up the carriage. Then the man rode back to Thebes.

"May I ask the young lady's name?" he smiled.  
But meg doesn't want to answer she stayed quiet and lady like. _If Herc saw my face, Im sure he'll burst out. I'm not like this at home, I usually crotch whenever I sit on the couch_ She imagined it over and over and twittered.

"My lady, the sun's about to go, Hold on tight, I'm gonna speed it up" the man exclaimed.

When they arrived at the gates, the man took a left turn far from the gates, and Meg was taking a snooze, the guards didn't notice them. He focused his eyes over to Meg's body, carefully grabbing her arms and pulling her towards.

"Wha-What do you want?! Hey, back off you horrid animal!" She moved quickly and kicked him on his middle. She managed to escape but the man wont stop chasing her. She caught one of the law's attention and shot the explained to her that this is a famous criminal that was being hunted for months. She passed by as a reward for helping them catch the criminal, normally thebian guards do not let anyone cross beyond the gates. They need to show a ticket or a pass to go in. She saw what the law has recovered. Urns, bones and Lydian coins inside the carriage. She figured why It was so smelly inside the carriage, there we're dead people in there. But nothing scares her except meeting her parents face to can't turn back now, what must be started she must end it.

"wait miss!" One of the law exclaimed.  
let me escort you around the city.

Two guards went with her while she was window shopping at one of the stores. They got cranky waiting for her to go to where she was suppose to go  
"hold up ma'am, we're suppose to be in our stand right now, what are you doing here anyway?" the man with the law asked.

"I am Megara, hi and 'excuse me?! ma'am?" meg's voice cracked and stopped from that phrase.  
" We cant let you pass off from our eyes, where are you going?" the man croaked in steam.  
"Do you know any Creon in this place?" Meg asked angelically.

"We only know 2 Creons here, the other one died..." one of them answered her question with an asunder feeling.

"and the other? Does she have a wife?" Meg desperately needs the answer right now, she couldn't bear the shame she was in the crowd, looking at her every move, just there starring at the hideous sight of an outsider they never knew before.

"Yes, I think so..." then all fell quiet. When they heard a the news that a monster was on the way to put an enormous commotion in the city.  
"we must hurry!!!" the officer exclaimed.  
"Creon, take her to the Seville streets, you know the way right?" he ensured the secure to the other law.

Meg whispered to herself"Creon?" then repeated the name over and over again.  
"CREON!!!" and accidentally burst the name loudly.  
Creon looked at her in a furrowed face." yes?"  
"Father, its me?" Meg's face wasn't sure if she would smile for him or make with the angry face. Creon shuddered. " And who are you to disrespect the law of this famous city?" he declared.  
" The law of the wretch and falling because of a famous dethroned coin headed king..." she sighed after a sentence so unbearable to hear. " Hey.. Anyone who apposes to the king means treachery!!!!"  
Creon then answered away. He gripped his hold and squeezed her wrist giving pain on Meg's arm, then Meg cried"AH! DA...!!! STOP!"  
Creon upon hearing those cries He finally remembered. When he was still ruling this city, he then remembered that cry when one of the officials under his ruling punishes her daughters. "Meg!?!?!!" He held her tight and gave her a huge embrace. "Dad, I cant breathe! kinda tight here!"Meg gasped loosing a lot of air. "Oh sorry" Creon chuckled." Hey little chip, How was life as an adult?" Creon expanded his smile. "Worse" She answered back crouching.  
Remembering the monster they run off somewhere safer for them to talk.

Creon took her in his home. A 3 floored house made from combined blocks of opened her eyes wider as if she saw a bigger gold than the one Hercules and Zeus showed her for her birthday. She moved to the wall where all the family paintings we're hanging. A vase with her picture on it was standing on the left portion of the wall. And the relatives we're at the right. The only vase with her face on it. And the rest was someone else.

then her father started talking.  
"That was the time when we lost you from a terrible fire, I trembled that day and gone whack, I didn't ate for days, too busy looking for you among the ashes that the fire left."

Meg looked back at the vase with troubled eyes and furrowed eyebrows, biting her lower lip, meg held the vase and touched the picture. But It didn't help her much but to cry and be hugged by Creon.  
"How old was I back then?" She asked in a trembling voice of horror.  
Creon smiled and wiped off her tears. "you we're eleven years old."  
Meg cant help but show him a smile.

then she hugged him back " I miss you"  
After the sad conversation._ Boom...Boom...Boom..._ all same sounds went down the stairs as a little boy slides from stair to stair.

Creon ran over the stair case and picked the boy up  
Meg couldnt help but check if the boy was doing alright.

Meg exclaimed while her eyes was focused on the boy  
"Oh my gods, is he alright?!" She tried to make it sound as panicking as possible.  
Creon picked the boy up"No scratches, It will be fine." he smiled  
"It?"  
"This is actually my invention." Creon smiled  
"A wooden human, after i was dethroned from the palace. I started making money with my inventions."Creon explained while shutting off the wooden puppet.  
"How...i mean... how did you..." Meg couldn't find the right word to complete her sentence. Her dad then interrupted the sentences  
"It was all in the Head" Creon pointed.

They had fun together, a father and daughter bonding. And after the night was young Meg was introduced to her old friends. Tina, Helena, Cassandra and some more. She was out with them for a while.  
Creon stayed in the house and waited for many hours.  
While with her friends she fell into a sudden striking pain from her body. She Winced and glanced at Helena who was sitting beside her, Then Meg's head fell from the table some glasses fell. Helena first noticed that Meg's skin color wasn't a fair white; she was turning a little whiter.

Helena then placed her hands eagerly on Meg's shoulders shaking her to wake up.

" Meg?..MEG!!" Helena quickly scanned her bag for fans that can keep Meg from the heat.  
"Meg!!! can you hear me? Wake up!!!"  
Cassandra called for the waiters, Tina stayed with Helena.  
They we're all panicking, Meg wouldn't open her eyes.  
After a while the waiters opened the windows started flipping their menus to give Meg some wind. In Her dreams she was lost in a thick black smoke hearing some old woman's voice. Meg then followed the voice _who are you ?_Meg can only hear nothing but the sound of her voice echoing from her distance, The woman didn't reply, she couldn't help but chuckle at Meg's innocence of being potentially brave seeing a "thing".  
then she followed it with a slow but brief reply but her voice trailed in Meg's mind that somehow she know her. From her past.  
_You we're so little back then_ The woman continued.  
Meg started to shiver, she was alone with this woman, and her mind's been drawing pictures of scary decomposed zombies. She might turn into woman anytime soon, Meg, readying her feet to run shouted at the woman's face.  
_GODS!! HELL! Who are you!!!_ Another attempt, the woman disappeared. She had a quick jolt and finally the fuzzy colors her eyes been giving her edged and she quickly saw a lot  
of people crowding her.

"pfft... Hangovers?" Cassandra cackled.  
"Huh... N-no..." She stammered. "I... wow... how many cups did i drink?" She counted but couldn't make the number for it, Her head was still throbbing with a massive headache.  
" uh.. JUST twenty" Helena laughed. _TWENTY?!_ Her mind kept counting but her vision started to blur the objects and she paused.  
"... are you kidding meh?...Imma not ... gownuh..." Her voice sounded so hoarse and rough, the tone was siding with up and down. "Yup, she's drunk..." They both looked at each other and laughed.  
"Hercules...Hercules..."  
"Who is Hercules?" Helena asked with an upright voice.  
"OH!! he's the hottest hero ever! but i heard he's going to be married next full moon...ugh!" Cassandra stammered and tilted the table.  
"hmmm..." Then Helena tilted her head over Meg's.  
"What now?..." Cassandra looked at Meg.  
"You carry her... " Helena pointed her finger to Cassandra pocking her bony chest.  
"No way... is she heavy?" Cassandra laughed.  
"No--"  
"Then you carry her"  
"Bu--"  
"I'll hold her feet you hold her arms.."  
"what about the---"  
"Think of something" Cassandra stammered again.  
"Eh..heh... im all out of brains just hair..."  
"well...?? Do you want me to break this Whisky on your head so you can get a proper idea?" She took the small bottle of whisky and held it infront of her.  
"No thank you..." She pulled her toga up and started carrying with her sleeves pushed back up to her scrawny shoulders.  
"Lets go..."  
"I'd be expecting a lighter meg than this" Still struggling her hold but as both hands continued to slip they started to pinch their hold onto her.  
"Eh... work out..."  
"She's drunk what do you expect." They heard a carriage going to their direction,Helena waved and waited if the carriage will response, but they took a left turn and didnt noticed them.  
"Great...**WE WALK!!!**" Cassandra pointed ahead making her voice sound so positive.  
"...hmmp... " Helena huffed and shuffled her sandals against the floor. Her feet making a loud Thud sound.  
"How many days will this last?" Cassandra's voice seemed sarcastic enough.  
"pshh! it wont last for ya... DAYS!" Helena emphasized words which made Cassandra eagerly laugh.  
"i was being sarcastic"  
"You know..i hate you guys... meg and you are being sarcastic.." Helena furrowed her eyebrows, her eyes focused on Cassandra.

"P.S. you're just an idiot.." Cassandra laughed sarcastically.

***

It was warm, the sun rose too high that day. The light spun on Meg's face as she felt the burning sensation, immediately stood up and close the window, Her hands still rubbing her messed up face, Her eyes is still red from that night's reunion party. Her body is still hanging from the hang over that until now she couldn't let go.  
"Ugh.. what happened?..." Meg tried to focus her eyes edging the colorful wobbly figures her vision could give.  
"Where am i..." As her vision had gotten clearer, She quickly found the bathroom (actually its near the bed).  
"Good morning sunshine.. I wish i could hear those words coming out from Herc's mouth..." She gasped remembering her dear beloved Herc.  
"Sh*t! i forgot about Hercules!!! probably worried... I was going to stay for a day... but its been 2 days.. argh! d**n hangovers..."  
"Calm down" Helena heard her scream and kick walls, She peeked at the bathroom door watching Meg.  
"Huh? Bu--"  
"Well your cove is far from Thebes you know... It'll probably take you forever to get there just walking with hangovers. " She smiled  
"You're correct! thats why im gonna go downstairs and whip up some herbal tea!"  
"But we have no downstairs..." Helena laughed.  
"Wait!??! im in your house?! i thought this was Creon's... OH GREAT! now ive two man shouting at my face... "Meg runs her hands through her hair brushing out her anger.  
" Make that one... Creon knows your here, idiot." Cassandra came upon hearing them cursing.  
"Eh... I need whisky... err TEA"  
Cassandra grabbed Meg and pulled her by the arm.  
" You won't need whisky, meggy."  
"I was just kidding"  
"No you're not."  
"okay you caught me.  
"Wouldnt whisky makes anything worst?" Helena asked.  
"Thats why im taking those bottles of whisky you brought home last night" Cassandra smiled.

"I-I'll Help!... Oh and Some hot chunky guy's waitin' for you downstairs. He looks really REALLY worried... I want to help and give some advice Bu--" Meg cracked her voice.  
"It's none of your business, i know."  
"COME ON HELENA!!! We've hundred of bottles to recycle!" Cassandra voice echoed in Meg's head as her heart beats with it, it gave her more headaches and a worse hang over.  
"Could it be Hercules? HMMP! I SHALL SEE!" Found her smiling out of no where.

When Meg was about to go down,She heard a loud mirror break. There, a message on a tablet was sitting in front of her.  
_Hey... MEGGIE!!!:D this is Mel, How's u doin?! GREAT EH? WRITE BACK!!!!! oh and you're probably wonderin why this tablet broke your window. POOF! well there i go! bye bye!! :D_

_xoxo - Mel _

"Who's Mel? She tried recalling but nothing gave her a clue but a painful headache.  
"MEEGG!!! dont keep your company waiting!!!!!" Cassandra exclaimed.  
"Oh...WAIT!!!" She dashes in the bathroom and washed her face, Brushed her teeth so the strong scent of whisky wouldn't be obvious while talking, She comb her hair and cleaned her dress.

Her sandals was loud enough to break through the wooden floor  
"And i thought Cass said they dont have stairs!"

Meg hurried still wanting to see if that's really Hercules. She bowed down while half way the curved stairs and peeked. She saw muscular legs and a gladiator boots. Its really HIM!!! She bellowed.  
Her feet reached out and quickly skipping down moving with an unnatural grace, When the her eyes finally settled in, Her heart broke into million pieces of succumb words.  
"Oh...who are you?" Her voice sounding so pissed.  
"MEGGIE POO!!!! i was going to send you a tablet that im gonna drop by!" He exclaimed.  
" Really? Its actually a waste for you to send someone like me who wont actually read stranger tablets."  
"Ouch.. still playing hard to get... oh you broke the prince of thrace's HEART!"  
_... thought he'd be dead by now... I should have done my plan of dethroning him and replace a chipmunk on the seat._

"A--A--"  
"ADONIS! yes babe its me! when you tried to make me crawl... I couldnt stop the guilt of breakin up with you! oh why oh why!!!"  
Adonis couldnt get his arms off of Meg, Helena chuckled, Cassandra tried to take pictures of them.  
"Please tell me your gonna kick him out..." Meg stirred with anger.  
"Oh nonsense, Adonis misses you." Cassandra laughed.  
"I never knew he still existed, Heard he was thrashed out from the 'Greece today' Mag. " Helena smirked.

"Greece today felt like Greece yesterday when he arrived at the front cover, Hellie" Her voice sounded so Arrogant, Adonis Couldnt let go, Then He started to fall his eyes on Meg's chest.  
"Babe, you gotta need boobs... I wont touch anything after we're married ya know. " He exclaimed.  
"WHAAT?!!? i'd rather stay with Hades than marry someone who could bear me a monkey that has your face and your attitude!!"  
Meg's hands reached out and slapped him thrice or maybe a lot more.  
She couldnt keep her feelings away from the narcissistic prince.  
" You're just reclusive, arent you? go bother someone else, GO F*ck someone else! im already ENGAGED!"  
Adonis broke and cried, He gasped and let out a bad air that trapped his anger in.  
"ENGAGED?!?! t--to whom?!"  
"Wonderboy..." Her eyes fell into a deep gaze.  
"Who?"  
"HERCULES you bullsh*t"  
"Oh i get it, you let someone make you a public stunt, huh? Dont worry when he hurts you. Im here babe, Im here."  
He rested an arm around her which gave her an about anger.  
"Hmmp, I like boys which sweat a sweet scented smell."  
"Oh so i stink!? Girls wanna wipe their bras on me, YA HEAR THAT?"  
He gave her a glaze and Meg looked back with an evil one and crossed her arms.  
"Okay okay... Once again, you won. I'll be back and win your heart!!"  
"TANTANANANAN!!!" After a long annoyance, Adonis broke another window from Cassandra's house and dropped a piece of tablet.  
"MY WINDOWS!!!! AHHH!!!!!!"  
Meg noticed the fragile piece of tablet and picked it up.  
"hmm... first plan, eliminate.. Her--" She stopped as the sentences ended.  
"who's HER? " She didnt mind the tablet and focused on the other one sent by Mel.  
"Mel..Mel.." _heh...funny name_  
she found herself smiling repeating the name over and over again finding amusement to it.  
_Mel...Mel...Mel...Mel...Mel...Mel..._Then finally she remembered!  
Her mind expanded and brought her a picture playing inside her mind.  
_"Hi!!" Meg's voice sounded a little hyper trying to cheer the girl up. "Hullo..." The little girl slowly looked at her and looked back down, Her eyes was filled with fear and mystery. "Whats your name?"She smiled trying to get the little girl's attention.  
"my--my...name?" She paused."my name i--is..." Her voice was still trembling she was too shy to answer a simple question, Meg stood infront of her smiling waiting for an answer, She sat beside Her and offered some sandwich. " This will help, You didnt eat anything on recess a while ago... So this will help, Its tuna sandwich!" The girl took the sandwich and smiled faintly"Tha--thank you...very much..." After a little chat about their favorite drinks and other similarities. Meg ones again asked for her name" Now we're done eating... Can you tell me your name?" She reached out for the girl's hands and patted them, Making her feel a little bold." My name... is Mel..Melissa!" Her smile gave Meg a little chuckle._

"Wow meg.. alot of people are trying to Make a party now that you're back... you're the talk of the town ones again!" Cassandra smiled.

"I have no idea I'd create a havoc!" Her voice sounded so sarcastic, But it was too hard for them to notice since she was still hanging from the pain from her head and her stomach.  
"d**n..."  
"Why?Whats wrong?" Cassandra patted her back thinking it was all because of the things that's been happening to her lately.  
"Nothing...Dammit...Hangovers..."  
"Maybe you should rest... I'll whip up some herbal tea for you and maybe a soup and some sandwiches..." Helena smiled  
"For a meanwhile, me and Hel here are gonna clean up the whisky bottles."  
"O-Oh... i think IM ALL BETTER!!!" Meg smiled hoping for a brighter side. and the fact that she'd fool them.  
"Hmm...O--okay... thats---"  
"Wait Hel...Wait for another minute" Cassandra smiled. Meg's ankles were shaking, She was sweating, Another minute she collapsed.  
"I told you she'd fall asleep... Hang overs brings you to bed ya know."  
"Oh... " Smirk brought up to Helena's face, She massaged her head still feeling a little awe from last night.  
"Come on, Hel, drop everything and help me carry Meggie poo here."  
Helena dropped the bag of whisky bottles and started to carry Meg from her feet. Her sandals broke some bottles of whisky which gave a loud cracking noises.  
"STOP IT!! you'll wake Meg up!!" Cassandra rose her voice but stayed with the whispering tone.  
"Sorry..." Helena whispered back.  
Meg mumbling in her dreams she moved a little then stopped. Once again saying Herc's name.  
"Hercules...Hercules.... Help..."  
"Huh?" Helena furrowed her eye brows.  
"Shh!!!"  
"SORRY!! SORRY!!!" she hissed again.

"Just throw her in the bed, she wont wake up until mid morning" They laughed.  
"Okay... " Helena slowly replied and quietly opening the main room.  
"1..2.." They swayed Meg left and right then threw her on the bed. She fell on the other side and made a loud THUD sound that preferably had hit her head on the floor.  
"Oh my Gods!!!" Cassandra crawled on the bed and rushed on the other side where Meg had fallen just this time.  
"Me--" Helena stopped as Cassandra covered her mouth.  
"She's asleep." They bought let out a loud sigh and looked at each other finding themselves giggling.  
"Finally we can leave Meg asleep. HA!" Cassandra smirked.  
Helena smiled faintly still clinging from the hang over she got.  
"You okay? arent you used to those hang overs? dont you drink?"  
"No... But your voice kinda sounds like you're high and alright with it. How many times have you been drunk?"  
"ALOT..." Cassandra laughed.  
"Wow... And how many is Alot?"  
"i mean alot... ever since I was 12... " She smiled.  
"Lets go finish the whiskey bottles up! Im excited to get one as my souvenir." Suddenly the room was filled silence, Cassandra stared at Helena.  
"What the underworlds..."  
Helena then smiled.

***

Back at the cove.  
Hercules searched for Meg in the woods, He got lost, and got into an animal fight against lions and angry deers. His armor was torn off and now topless, Like Tarzan. The only thing to protect him is his strength.  
"Meg...Meg...Meg..." He countlessly pronounced his love's name, For some reason It helped alot.  
"Oh... are you gonna leave me? ... please dont... I dont want to forget the first woman i had loved."  
He panted.  
After a while It was getting dark, He lost his sundial and sword. But he never let go of the vase where Meg's picture was painted on and her letter about going to Thebes.

"w-wait.. im lost, where's the road heading to Thebes?" His eyes widen while scratching his head with his other hand  
"Im LOOSSTT!!!" He exclaimed, dropping everything even the vase.  
"OH no!!!!" Herc jolted and jumped from another position, he looked down at the vase and the ruined letter.  
"AHH!!! NOW IM LOST FOREVER!!!!" He let his legs collapsed on the ground and mourned, the whole night he didnt moved, until something made him stand up, something was in the bushes that might have frightened our Hercules.  
_Herrcc..._

"What...who? is that you Echo?"  
_ECHOOO...._ The voice echoed inside his head.

"Meg...?" His eyes were all worried out because of his million days wasted searching for Meg.

Hercules's eyes dilated, He sat down on the broken vase rocking back and forth, while he was losing himself in the middle of the Artemis forest, Meg woke up curious how the hell she got on the floor.  
"I fell... out of the bed?!" Her voice ripped as her hands gripped on the back of her head, still feeling the twitching. But she was happy her hangover passed.

A whooshing sound was heading towards the window next to her, seems about to hit her, while busy massaging her temples a tablet hit her head adding another pain and a bump on her head.

"What's up with these tablets lately... MAD PEOPLE!!" she growled.

Finally letting her body collapse on the bed while reading the tablet.

_Meg... remember me? Rhea... _ _Ive been so lonely without someone to insult... now you're back, you're still a nerdy cheerleader ya know? I was browsing the year book and cant stop laughing at your braces and those pony tails of yours. OH and did you know? I'm married to Apollo [ not the God] but we broke up. Now im married to that drunk butch. eh.. im pregnant, so you're happy now? im giving these news because i bet you want to get even. But someday i'll get even. I'll probably take Adonis from you.. BWAHAHAHAHA!_

_Over and out, Rhea is sexy:D SMILES_

"hmmp..Poor rhea, yeh you can take that monkey off of my face, you can do whatever you like with him.. " She smirked.

Cassandra opened the door wider, and hit the walls. She drew a huge smile around her face. Her movements was dramatic  
"OH MEG! OH OH OH!!!!"  
"OH what?" Meg crossed her arms waiting for her sentence to finish"  
"we bought you a Grecian toga clothes! new style! EEP!" Cassandra bellowed.

Megara felt happy for a minute but after she saw the garment her smile lopsided.  
"What in underworlds is that!? it looks like a trash bag to me!!" she chocked.  
"whaat?! i think PINK suites you very well!!!"  
"nuh ah... im not going to wear that pinky rubbish!"  
"YES YOU WILL!!"

_You could have bought her the blue one you know, Helena_ Cassandra whispered

Helena put the outfit on meg, it was too small for her.

"Are you... trying to KILL ME!?!?!?"  
"YESS!!!"  
"YOU KILLED ME THROUGH THESE PINK FABRICS OH GODS!!!"  
Cassandra laughed, she added a pink ribbon. This kinda made Meg look more kiddish with her bubble dress.  
"Eck.." was the only word she could say right now.  
"Oh my gosh! Let's go!!!" Helena pulled Meg from her place and ran down the stairs.  
"Wait!!! i need to take something" Cassandra rushed to the kitchen and took her purse. Oddly it was there sitting beside an open door.  
"COME ON HUN!" Helena deviously smiled at Meg.

"OH GODS...NOO!!" cried Meg.  
"LETS GOO HUN!! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SOME PARTY!!!"  
"with this outfit i think we'll reach there by midnight." Meg sighed while resting her elbow at the window sill in the carriage.  
"I cant where this!! Whatever you guys are planning they wont fall for it. Besides, even nine year olds doesn't have boobs yet"  
"Relax Meggie poo!!! " Helena smirked "Don't give me that kind of tone young lady!!! Listen to your mother!"  
"Hey i was suppose to be her Mother"

While the two fought, Meg pondered, Her mind was flying away from the carriage, Her eyes settled on a fabulous scenery of a sun about to set, the bright orange that shone over her face gave her a faint smile.

_where on earth are we going with this hideous dress im wearin? _She thought about it for a second until a marvelous castle caught her eye on the distance.

"What's that?"  
"Oh... A ballroom"  
"Are we going in there?" She blinked for a moment, her jaw was wide open.  
"I cant be seen with this!!!"  
"Pink suites your color you know." Cassandra smiled.  
"Ugh..."

"Im guessing you're outta gonna fish for boys huh?" She crossed her arms.  
"Okay enough this suspense!!!" Helena bellowed " YESS!!!"  
"Forgive my morbid sense of curiosity" Cassandra pulled Meg out, Her feet ached as the pink sandals drowned her feet.  
"Oh Gods, I'd rather die than wear these heels..."

Before she could forget about the letter from her dad, It suddenly slipped off from her pocket and fell on the ground taking her attention to it.  
"what's this...." After a moment she quickly remembered what was it  
"oh..dad's letter...hmm.. mom..." quickly dropping the letter she slapped her left cheek and remembered bellowing words from her mouth"OH GODS!!! MOM!! I HAD FORGOTTEN ALL ABOUT IT!" quickly going back to the carriage, she left Helena and Cassandra with no ride home.  
"Where the heck is she going?"  
"with our...RIDE" Helena jolted.


End file.
